


Tattoo artist Zayn

by fuluoliang



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Tattoo Artist Zayn, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuluoliang/pseuds/fuluoliang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of tattoo artist!Zayn tattooing Liam's arm! (could be interpreted as gen or pre-slash, I guess!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo artist Zayn

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I finished this in 3 days when some of my other projects have been in my WIP folder for more than a year... ANYWAY. As much as I like every haircut Zayn's ever had, including the current one, I'm keeping the undercut forever. Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> Thank you Tanni for encouraging me and giving your opinion on the various versions I did without rolling your eyes at my perfectionist ways! :D

 


End file.
